Money Talks
by wereleopard
Summary: Cordelia Chase meets Lex Luthor


Title: Money Talks  
Author: Wereleopard  
E-Mail: NC-17  
Category: C/L (Cordy/Lex) Angel/Smallville Crossover  
Notes: This is part of the Cordelia Chase series  
Disclaimer: The characters from Angel and Smallville do not belong to me, I promise to bring them back all shiny and new, I am making no money and I am poor.  
Feedback: please I can beg if you need me too.

Cordelia Chase walked around the party soaking in the atmosphere she had left Angel and Wesley with David Nabitt to carry on talking about the case, there was nothing that she could contribute, it had been a long time since she had been to a do like this and it was nice just for a moment to pretend that she belonged there. The night wore on, Cordy got more and more bored, and if one more person groped her, she was going to hit them so hard. She sighed and looked over to the three men who were still talking business; she turned around and noticed that the door to the balcony a bit of fresh air would be good for her.

Cordy walked outside and looked out at the night sky; she placed her hands on the rail and breathed deeply.

"Needed to escape as well." Said a smooth silky voice that sent erotic shivers down your spine.

Cordy turned and saw a young bald man, she didn't need to ask who he was, this man was unmistakable every little thing he did was publicised. "I'm sorry Mr Luthor I didn't realise anyone else was out here, I'll leave you alone."

"And you are?" Lex questioned, he was not a big fan of coincidences.

"Cordelia Chase." Cordy said politely as she held out her hand.

"So you just happened to come out here then?" Lex asked her suspiciously he wouldn't put it past his father to send this beautiful woman to him.

Cordy glared at him, she was tired and was not in the mood to play this game. "A few years ago I may have come out here to flirt and talk to you, to get your attention but things have changed and you would definitely have to be more interesting then money and your business. To be honest with you Mr Luthor my luck with rich man haven't been that great." Her mind went back to the meal she had with one guy who ended up running away as soon as he'd seen the vampire and Doyle had saved her, tears came to her eyes as she thought of him, then of course there was Wilson Christopher they first guy she had ever slept with, someone she had thought that he had really liked her but all he wanted was to get her pregnant by a demon.

Lex watched the emotions run across her face it was so expressive first sadness and then anger what had happened to cause all of those emotions with just one statement and he wanted to find out what had happened he didn't like unsolved puzzles.

"For me you have to be more than a face and a body." Lex told her with a grin, letting her know that he had his own problems with the opposite sex.

Cordy couldn't help it she laughed back, when he smiled it made him look younger and not the unapproachable executive that was now portrayed in the papers.

"Cordy. Wes and I are." Angel came out onto the balcony and stopped as soon as he saw that his seer wasn't alone, he frowned.

"Mr Luthor I'd like you to met my boss Angel and work colleague Wesley Wyndham-Price. Guys this is Lex Luthor." Cordy politely introduced them all.

Lex held out his hand and the two men took it in turns in shaking it, but there was definitely something odd, the look that passed between the two men and the way they looked at Miss Chase. He didn't want her to be out here with him, Lex had that reaction before, but there was more this then them protecting her virtue.

"As I was saying are you ready to go." Angel asked as he placed a hand propriety on the small of her back.

"Well it was nice talking to you Mr Luthor." She said as she held out her hand.

"Please call me Lex and I hope to see you again Miss Chase." Lex took her hand, brought it to his lips, and placed a gentle kiss on her knuckles.

"It's Cordy and I doubt it. I don't really do these kinds of parties any more, but thank you." She said with a sad smile.

Lex walked to the door following the three as they left and he stood and watched the beautiful brunette leave, there was definitely something different about her. He glanced down at his watch he had been her long enough now he could make his own escape.

A scream from the backseat of his car had Angel swerving to the curb and turning around to see Cordy clutching at her head and crying out in horror. Angel and Wes looked at each other their faces full of worry. What soul was in trouble and needed the help that they could give?

"It's Lex; he's behind the building that had the part, 3 vampires." Cordy whispered as the images played out in her head.

Angel turned the car and headed back as fast as he could, he didn't like they way that Luthor person looked at her, but if he was in trouble the vampire had no choice he had to help, it was what he did.

Lex groaned as he was flung against the wall be creatures that didn't look exactly human, if he were back in Smallville he would have blamed the meteors but he was in LA if only his best friend was here, Clark always came to the rescue, maybe he should hire Clark to travel with him. The Kent's would so love that.

Then suddenly he was laying on the ground looking up at the night sky, he was winded and his body ached as if he'd been in a boxing ring but that meant his was alive and instead of looking into the eyes of the usual dark haired angel that usually saved him, he was looking into the eyes of another one, one that was called Angel and was definitely not happy to save him.

"Lex." Cordy said as she knelt by him brushing her hand over his face, the bruised already starting to appear.

"Cordy." He said with a frown. "How did you manage to be here?" This was definitely too much of a coincidence.

Cordy laughed glad to know that he was ok. "That's a long story."

"Well I think I deserve a drink." Lex got to his feet, with Cordy holding onto his arm helping him. "Miss Chase would you do me the honour of having dinner with me." Lex didn't fancy being alone, but also he needed to find out what this long story was, also he had to make sure that he wasn't being used, suspicion had kept him alive, well suspicion and Clark Kent.

"I would love to have dinner with you Mr Luthor." She said with a curtsey and a big smile. Cordy hadn't been on a date for a long time, especially with such a handsome man.

Angel looked at Wes and frowned. "Cordy I don't think that you should, you need to rest." The visions took a lot out of her and he didn't want to leave her alone with this guy.

Cordy turned and looked at Angel with a glare. "Well with everything I go though I think a nice meal and good company would be lovely. I deserve it, don't you think so?" She emphasised the words so he got her meaning.

Angel felt the guilt within him rise, she had visions to help him on his way to redemption she wasn't actually getting anything from it, her life was worse and he would reap the rewards, he couldn't refuse her anything when she put it like that and she never had before so it looked like his friend really wanted to go to dinner with this strange man, a man he knew nothing about.

"Well if you need me just call." Angel said quietly as he left, he wasn't going to leave her alone. Cordy didn't have very good taste in men.

"Have a nice night." Wes said politely as he chased after the vampire.

Lex watched with interest, shook his head, and turned back to the young woman, these were definitely an odd group of people, and there was something going on.

"My hotel is just around the corner we can go to the restaurant for something to eat." Lex said with a smile, it was the perfect chance to collect the missing information.

"That would be lovely." She said as they walked around the corner with him and Cordy could pretend to be normal for just for a little while.

The two of them had been talking for an hour, laughing and joking getting to know one another but they hadn't landed on the topic that he wanted to know how had she known where he was?

"So about that long story?" Lex asked bluntly there was no way he could get around to asking it subtly but the not knowing was nagging at him.

Cordy watched him for a moment and smiled it was nice to meet someone who was as straightforward as he was.

"Well it's odd and very strange you won't believe it." She said watching him very closely.

Lex laughed she had nothing on his weird. Nothing could surprise you once you lived in Smallville.

"I bet my life is stranger than your." He said with a grin and Lex was positive that she couldn't match his on the weirdness scale.

"No way." Cordy said with a laugh, people always thought their lives were stranger but she would always beat them easily.

"I'm from Smallville home of the meteor mutants and get attacked by the mutant of the week on a regular basis."

"I'm from Sunnydale home of the hellmouth and use to be bait girl."

"I think my friend is a meteor mutant, who has special abilities and can't help himself he has to help people."

"I know my friend is a vampire, one that has a soul and he saves innocents so he can get his redemption."

"My DNA was changed after I was caught in the meteor storm."

"I became Angel's seer when I was kissed by a half-demon Irish man who died saving people from The Scourge, I get visions of people in trouble I feel what they feel."

Lex stared at her for a moment his mind processing the information. "Ok you win." He paused for a moment. "So that is how you found me, a vision." He was glad he didn't make a bet.

Cordy looked down at the table, he was going to think she was insane. "Yeah umm I'll go now."

Lex reached over, placed his fingers under her chin, and lifted her head. "Why do you have to go? It's nice to actually hear the complete truth for a change no matter how strange it is and not have someone look at me like I am insane."

"It's nice to talk to someone who understands." Cordy whispered as she stared at the very attractive man in front of her, she didn't want this night to end and she just, well, wanted to be wanted. "Oh I forgot to mention I have a ghost called Dennis."

Lex stood and held out his hand. "Did I mention that I find ghosts a turn on, especially ones named Dennis."

Cordy laughed she knew where this was leading, straight to his bed and she wanted this so much and placed her hand in his.

The ride in the elevator to his suite seemed to take forever, her hands were clasped in front of her, she had much experience and she was nervous but it was a good kind.

Lex opened the door of his suite and as soon as the door closed behind him he pulled her into his arms and lowered his head to hers, her mouth opened like a flower an his tongue explored every inch tasting and teasing, Cordy moaned and wrapped her arms around his neck and pushed her body close to his, wanting to feel, to touch and to taste all of him.

Lex pulled back and took of his jacket and tie; he toed of his shoes and stood their watching her. Cordy dropped her bag, kicked of her shoes and took of her jacket; she lowered her eyes and blushed. Lex couldn't help but smile she was the most enchanting thing that he had seen in a long time.

"You are enchanting." He repeated his thoughts and pulled her into his arms; he pulled the zip at the back of her dress and lowered it, his hand running down the smooth skin of her back.

Cordy raised her arms and started to undo the buttons of his lilac shirt, not many men could carry it off but there was an aura about Lex Luthor that it didn't matter, he pulled it off and still looked masculine.

She ran her hands over his bare chest, feeling the movement of his muscles beneath her fingertips, Cordy's fingers ran over his nipples, which hardened immediately, she smiled at him as she finally moved her hands and pushed the shirt of his shoulders, his arms dropped and allowed the shirt to flutter to the floor.

Lex reached over to her and pulled the straps of her dress down her arms and as soon as it was free Cordy stood their in just her underwear, her long legs, small waist, and her full breasts, his mouth watered to taste her she was definitely a feast. He unclipped her bra and let that fall to the floor with her dress.

Cordy forced herself not to use her arms to cover herself up not many people had seen her life this but she could see the desire in his eyes, he definitely liked what he saw.

Lex could see that she was nervous and that made her even more attractive he held out his hand and once she placed hers in his. The bald billionaire led her to his bed but just before she sat on it he knelt down before her and pulled down her panties so she was finally naked before him, he did like taking his time unwrapping gifts.

Cordy moved up the bed so her head was on the pillow and you could barely see the pale colour of the material through her long dark hair.

Lex made sure that she was watching as he slowly undid his, belt, the button and then finally pulled down the zipper and he pushed his trousers and underwear to the ground in one motion and then smoothly, sleekly he climbed onto the bed, his movements were like a cat, the muscles moved elegantly as he moved on all fours until he was above her and then he smiled and at that moment Cordy knew what it was like to be prey but she wasn't afraid, she wanted to be picked up in his talons and taken as high as she could and Cordy knew that Lex would be the one to take her there, show her things and teach her how it is supposed to be done.

He lowered his body to hers and kissed her softly, teasingly until she arched her body to his, she wanted more, she wanted his touch. His tongue teased along her lips her mouth opened allowing him entry and he took it, he took control and she could wait for him to command the rest of her. Lex kissed along her cheekbones, and nibbled and blew softly in her ear, then he bit and licked down her neck not stopping until he reached one of her breasts the nipple was already hard, Lex sucked on it, one of hands wrapped around the mound as the other one played with the other nipple.

Cordy pushed her breasts at him wanting more, Lex laughed she was so eager and so honest it was a refreshing change, she was also bluntly honest and that more than anything he found most attractive. He released her breast and kissed down her flat stomach, touching as much skin as he could.

He opened her legs and lay between them and with the first swipe of his tongue over her clit she groaned and arched her hips of the bed, Lex gripped hold of them and pushed them down, his tongue swirling around and around, he slowly pushed one finger inside of her and she moaned.

"Oh Lex." Her voice was breathless her body was moving up and down on two digits now, harder and faster she could feel the orgasm coming and she desperately needed this and as her head flew back she screamed his name. "LEX."

Angel sat on the roof of the building opposite he saw this stranger kiss his seer, caress her voluptuous body, he licked and kissed the way down her body and watched as Cordy came screaming out this other mans name. The vampire couldn't help it, he imagined it was himself and he became hard in his trousers, he wanted to bury himself deep within that attractive package.

Cordy reached out and started to touch Lex but he took hold of her hands brought them to his mouth and kissed them. She frowned, had she done something wrong?

Lex smiled at her worried look. "If you touch me this will be over too soon and I want to be in you when I come for the first time."

Cordy couldn't help it she blushed, she never knew that being intimate could be so much; she always thought it was serious, but Lex was just having fun with her.

He knelt in between her legs and held his erection at her entrance and slowly as the stared into each other's eyes he pushed forward, slowly entering into her she moaned deep within her chest wanting more, and wanting it now.

Lex eyes closed as he felt her heat surround him he pulled out and pushed in strong steady thrusts, her body arching beneath him, he started to speed up.

"More." Cordy sighed, her long legs wrapping around his waist pulling him deeper wanting to feel more of him.

Lex made his thrust deeper and harder, he wanted to make this last. "Cordy." He growled sounding more like an animal than a man.

"Faster Lex, so close." She clenched her muscles around him and he groaned loudly.

He could feel the orgasm coming but he wanted her to come first he wanted to her his name screamed once again from those sexy lips. He pounded in faster and faster and she moved with all of his moves going with him all the way.

"OH GOD LEX." She screamed at the top of her lungs.

Lex thrusts became erratic as a tingling started to roll up his spine and with a few more thrusts, he came hard.

"CORDY." He called out and he collapsed onto her, with a deep breath he managed to roll them over so she was laying across his body and his arms wrapped around her.

Angel had his hand wrapped around his own aching shaft, his hand pumped harder and faster so that it became a blur and it wasn't long before he came with his own roar as his seed spilled over his hand.

He could feel jealousy deep within him as the two people in the room snuggled on the giant bed.

Cordy had never felt so safe before.

"Thank you Lex, that was amazing." She whispered. Cordy paused for a moment she knew that this was just a one-night thing and no marriage was in their future. "I'd better go, do you mind if I use the shower."

Lex tightened his hold on her. "Why don't you spend the night and we can take a shower together in the morning."

Cordy gave a satisfied sigh and it wasn't long before she had fallen asleep, Lex gave one last smile before he joined her in dream land.

"I'm sorry about missing our morning shower." Lex said with a grin as Cordy put her shoes.

"You are a business man, there are more important than me." Cordy said with a laugh showing that she wasn't taking it personally.

"But nothing lovelier." Lex said with a grin and then held out a piece of paper. "These are my personal mobile, email, and work numbers, promise me that you'll email and keep in contact."

Cordy looked down at the paper and frowned. "Lex I uhhh."

Lex gripped her chin and gave her a peck on the lips. "Promise me; don't make me come after you, but just in case." He grabbed a piece of paper and a pen, which he then handed to her. "Just to make things a little easier, write down your details. Lex watched her frown again. "Do I have to have you followed?"

Cordy couldn't help but laugh and she knew that he would but it was nice that he wanted to keep in contact the kind of lives they lived it was hard to find good friends. She took the paper and pen and wrote her information down.

"Thank you Lex" She whispered as the left the room.

"There is a limo to take you home." Lex said as they walked through the hotel his hand on the small of her back.

She stood at the door of the hotel and gave him a kiss on the cheek just before she climbed into the limo and she knew that it wouldn't be long before Lex had been in touch, unless she emailed him first.

The End


End file.
